


Bus Stop Naps

by kuroosoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're just so soft, i love them dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosoya/pseuds/kuroosoya
Summary: Atsumu and Hinata sharing tunes at a bus stop :)AtsuHina exchange gift for 97_PNG !! <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Bus Stop Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [97_PNG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/97_PNG/gifts).




End file.
